Where The Heart Leads
by africayellowcat
Summary: Danny and Evelyn one shot fluff


**WHERE THE HEART LEADS**

Evelyn sat anxiously in the waiting room of her doctor's surgery. She was attending her monthly check-up for her pregnancy. Her eyes flitted nervously between the two men sitting either side of her. Danny looked equally anxious glancing constantly at Evelyn's face then looking away embarrassed. It was clear he felt out of place, with Rafe sitting on Evelyn's other side seeming to watch both of them. Evelyn had tried to make clear to Danny that she wanted him to be as involved as possible with his child. She needed him to know that simply because she had accepted Rafe's proposal she still cared for Danny. Although he tried to be supportive and accepting of Evelyn's decision inwardly he felt like he had been kicked. Danny had spent most of his life feeling like he was living in Rafe's shadow. Although he loved him like a brother he sometimes wished Rafe was a little less larger than life. Danny always felt he faded into the background when Rafe was around.

Yet here they were caught in a triangle that appeared to be getting messier every day. Danny watched Evelyn's body growing with his child and he often fought the urge to place his hand on her abdomen. He could not help cringing when he saw Rafe enjoy the benefits an expectant father experiences. The moments of feeling the child move and seeing the woman they loved glow with expectant motherhood. Yet Danny could only enjoy these things from a distance. Sometimes Evelyn asked him if he wanted to feel the baby move but to him the gesture was extremely intimate. He no longer felt entitled to touch Evelyn in such an intimate fashion.

Rafe felt torn by everything that had happened over the last few months. He still felt guilty for abandoning Evelyn so he could be a hero overseas. If he had known what would happen in the next few months he probably would not have gone. He remembered his terror as his plane plunged into the icy waters of the English Channel. As he desperately gasped for air Evelyn's face was locked in his mind. It was then he knew he should not have gone. What he did not expect was what he would come home to three months later. The knowledge that Danny had betrayed him still hurt more than his injuries sustained in the plane crash. Danny had always been a brother to him and it killed Rafe that the two people he loved most in the world had turned their backs on him. His love for Evelyn conquered his feelings of anger. He had felt elated when she accepted his proposal. But the reality of her condition was a daily reminder that she had given Danny something that could not be reclaimed. As he watched her body expand with Danny's child a small part of him wished that Danny had died in China. Every time he caught himself thinking this way he felt like the lowest life form possible. Yet he couldn't help it, it made him crazy seeing the uncomfortable glances between them. Seeing the way both of them jumped when there was accidental physical contact between them. Most of all it was seeing an expression of yearning on both their faces. He knew if it had not been for the baby chances were quite high that Danny would have gone back to Tennessee. He could not help feeling a little rankled at the knowledge of Danny's selflessness. Simply because he knew if their positions were reversed he probably would not be able to just walk away.

0(0(0(0

Later that night Evelyn lay tossing and turning in her narrow bed in the nurse's quarters. Although Rafe had seemed keen on them getting a home together Evelyn found herself oddly reluctant to move. She had accepted Rafe's proposal but part of her could not help wonder why. Was it purely out of guilt over her relationship with Danny? Was it purely from a sense of obligation that Rafe had been her first love? Images kept flickering through Evelyn's mind. Images of silk parachutes, of heated touches and kisses and of a spectacular sunset seen from the air. She gasped and sat up in bed her lip beaded with sweat as a soft southern voice whispered, 'my heart is pounding'. Evelyn held a hand to her mouth as she stifled a sob. She knew now she was about to marry a man when her heart had been given to another.

0(0(0(0

Danny entered his squadron leader's office wondering about the unexpected call to attend. Major James McLeod was a fair and competent commander. He led his men by example as a brave and talented former combat pilot. Danny respected him enormously. He entered Major McLeod's office after being bid to enter. The distinguished looking commander stood behind his desk shuffling papers as though searching for something. Glancing up he smiled;

'Captain Walker good of you to attend.'

Danny smiled in return, 'It seemed a good idea to obey my superior.'

McLeod laughed gesturing Danny to sit in the chair opposite his desk. Taking his own chair he gazed calmly at the younger man.

'How are things?'

Danny raised his eyebrows in surprise he had not expected his commanding officer to be interested in his life outside his duties.

'I'm fine,' he replied noncommittally squashing the instinct to pour his heart out.

Silence filled the room for a few moments, the only sound the distant ringing of phones and rhythmic clacking of a typewriter.

'I was under the impression you and Captain McAuley are in some kind of personal conflict.'

Danny felt himself flush and looked away quickly embarrassed. Major McLeod noted his expression and continued;

'I have an assignment for you that may be the solution to this love triangle you have found yourself in.'

Danny opened his mouth to object to his commander's insinuation then subsided realizing he had astutely summed up the problem.

'Yes Sir,' he replied finally.

McLeod nodded, 'I need an experienced combat pilot to train some new recruits at our Atlanta base.'

'Atlanta Georgia Sir?'

'Do you know another one?' McLeod answered clearly amused.

Danny sat silently for a few moments considering the ramifications of this decision. It would make it more difficult to maintain a strong presence in his child's life. This knowledge made him want to refuse. But when he remembered the tension of the last three months he knew his commander had provided him with a possible solution. Perhaps some distance would give him the opportunity to get over Evelyn and accept her marriage to Rafe. Finally he lifted his eyes and trying to control the tremor in his voice he said;

'Thank you Sir, I would be pleased to accept the commission.'

0(0(0(0

A week later Danny was packing, the rest of his squadron were giving him a farewell party that night. Rafe had clapped him on the shoulder and told him he would miss when he learned Danny's news. Danny could not help feeling however that Rafe seemed relieved that he was leaving. Evelyn had simply gazed at him with stricken eyes when he told them about his new assignment. Danny could not help noticing Rafe's arm draped possessively around Evelyn's waist. He lifted his leather combat jacket and could not resist for the thousandth time raising it to his nose. The collar still very faintly smelt of Evelyn's perfume. He finally folded it and placed it on top of his bag when he heard the screen door creak open. He wondered idly which of his fellow pilots had come back. All of them had left a couple of hours ago on manoeuvres then planned on decorating the mess for the party tonight.

He glanced up ready to tell whoever it was that he was definitely coming to the party when he froze. Evelyn stood framed in the doorway, the sunlight from the door behind her creating a halo around her dark hair. Danny swallowed as he stared at the woman he dreamt about every night. Slowly she approached him her eyes locked on his face;

'Danny I just wanted to …..'

She never got to finish the thought before both of them came together in a passionate embrace. Danny poured out every feeling and desire he had been stifling for months in that kiss. He could feel Evelyn's tears and a slight taste of salt touched her lips. His mouth moved slowly and expertly over hers and her hands ran through his hair before locking around his neck. Danny's hands slowly slid up and down Evelyn's sides brushing lightly against the sides of her swollen breasts before ghosting over her abdomen. Finally both of them pulled back from each other for air. Evelyn brushed her fingertips lightly over Danny's lips;

'Danny, I love you, please don't go.'

He stared at her for a few moments unsure he had heard her correctly. Was it just wishful thinking that made him hear what he most wanted to hear? Evelyn noticed his expression and smiled;

'Danny I mean it, I don't ever want to be parted from you.'

Danny frowned momentarily; 'What about Rafe?'

Evelyn sighed, 'I spoke to Rafe this morning and ended our engagement. Strangely enough he seemed okay with it in fact he told me just wanted both of us to be happy.'

An enormous smile broke out on Danny's face, acting on impulse he shoved his packed suitcase off his bed then pulled a giggling Evelyn down. Soon her giggles stopped as they resumed their earlier passionate melding. Finally they broke apart as Danny sighed;

'We better stop this before Red or Goose walk in,'

Evelyn laughed lightly running her hand across Danny's shoulders when a thought occurred to her;

'What about the parachute hangar?'

Danny smiled Evelyn had just completed his thought. Rising up he pulled her to her feet nuzzling her neck feeling he was about to explode with joy. He knew they would have days, weeks, months and years ahead of them to enjoy each other. A military posting had brought him to Hawaii but clearly it was destiny that had led his heart to the wonderful future that now awaited him.

**THE END.**


End file.
